Computing systems have become ubiquitous in today's world. These computing systems can perform a wide variety of functions including processing software applications. In some cases, software applications have been used to create visualizations. For instance, software applications may be designed to simulate a field of particles. This field of particles may allow interaction from a user. The user may implement a mouse or a finger on a touchscreen to manipulate the field of particles. As the user clicks or touches parts of the field, the particles in that field may move in a corresponding manner (as if touching the surface of water). If the user clicks and drags the mouse cursor (or their finger) over the field of particles, the particles in the field will move as if being dragged by a physical force.
Many such visualizations are possible. In some cases, the visualizations may involve objects, people or environments. However, while showing some level of detail regarding physical reactions to user input, these visualization systems are limited in how they can show certain types of data. For instance, some data may be displayed in more than one way, and such systems may not have the capabilities to display the information in the most effective manner.